Shards of the Lost Souls
by Forever Changing
Summary: Sorry bout the name! I did the first chapter and Im still kind fuzzy about the details coming up. This is a story about how Inu/Kag started to like eachother and about a weid guy that keeps calling Kagome or something. Dont ask me! READ IT! Next chapter c


Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. There that is said and done. This is not for profit -yaddy, yaddy, yadda- and whatever. U get the point.  
  
~*~AN~*~ Hey ppl! I got the inspiration from two awesome Inu fix. The White Dog by Becky Tailweaver and A Nights Surprise by Say-Chan the Pyro. Check them both out. Say-Chan: Inu/Kag are a better couple than Sessho/Kag! Oh, and ppl, R&R!!!! THX!  
  
One warm summer night, Kagome lay in her bed, unable to fall asleep. She rolled over thinking about Inu-Yasha and how mad he would be the next morning when he woke up to find her gone. She had left when she new he was asleep and snuck down the well. She needed a break bad.  
  
Kagome had spent four long weeks in the feudal era, fighting demons and traveling. When she returned, covered in mud and demon blood, her mother urged her to take a warm bath (which of course she accepted happily). She warmed up what they had had for dinner that night and ate it happily. Although, now she was not feeling so happy.  
  
She knew they were close to getting Naraku, and that Inu-Yasha had really wanted to get him, the sooner the better. He wanted to avenge Kikyo and save her soul (Where as Kagome just wanted to get rid of her).  
  
She had asked Inu-Yasha for many breaks and to go home for a while, but he always said, "Not today, I have a feeling" or sometimes just "You cant". She had been getting annoyed with it and just left. She was planning to return in a couple days, and knew Inu-Yasha would get over it. She had to catch up with her friends, and mend any scars her grandpa had caused.  
  
She decided she could not sleep and opened her window for some fresh air. Or as fresh as you could get in Tokyo. She stared out at the city, feeling comforted and happier. She looked down next to a tree and noticed a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring up at her evilly, and she quickly shut her window. Thinking, "Oh no, what if it was Inu-Yasha?" and she turned around to check. They were gone, then figured it was probably just Buyo and was finally able to go to sleep.  
  
The next morning Kagome was welcomed happily by her brother and grandfather whom she hadn't seen the night before, since she came so late and all. She ate a big breakfast and happily called her friends. Of course, they all asked how her some disease or other was. That day she went out to the Malt Shop with her closest friends and then they all went shopping and just had a lot of fun.  
  
When she got home that night her mother greeted her with a hug; she was so glad to have her baby girl back, of course. Then brought her into the kitchen for dinner which they discussed, what had been happening in the feudal era. Her brother asked her all kinds of questions and her grandpa asked about new spells and stuff for warding away evil spirits (Since all his others had failed).  
  
"Oh, and dear, a boy called for you." Her mother said clearing away their plates.  
  
"Really? Did he leave a name or a number to reach him at?"  
  
"Yes, its by the phone." She said while filling up the sink to wash the dishes.  
  
Kagome walked to the phone and picked up the piece of paper. On it was writen  
  
Ashayuni: 523-9873  
URGENT!!!!  
  
"Ashayuni?" She thought to her self and walked up the stairs where she had a cell phone. She figured this person wanted to talk in private anyways. When she got to her phone, she dialed the number and waited for the person to pick up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Said a male voice on the other end of the receiver.  
  
"Hi, Ashayuni?" She asked him.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked.  
  
Shocked that he knew her name she asked him, "How do you know my name?"  
  
"Baka, because I do."  
  
"Hey! I don't even know you and you call me a baka? I think I will just hang up!"  
  
"No no! Wait! I have some important info that you might be interested to hear, from the feudal era."  
  
Kagome paled. How did this person know she had gone to the feudal era or even her name? There was a long pause. She could hear in the background what seemed to be static and many people talking.  
  
"W-What?" She asked him hesitantly.  
  
"Well, I know where a shard is, and I have -er- seen you searching for them."  
  
Another long pause in which Kagome thought. This could be a trap.. and I am on a break anyways. Being away from Inu-Yasha and all the demons is rather nice. "Okay then, tell me," She said knowing that she would not use this information right away, but still could use it. Either way, Inu-Yasha would not be so mad at her if he knew she had found the location of another shard.  
  
"Okay," He seemed hesitant to give her the information. "There is a town, its called Kikensei, its being controlled by a demon who has four shards. Although, I cant tell you who he is."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He changes form and disguises himself among the people."  
  
For a second, Naraku flashed through her mind. "Does he have a name?"  
  
"As I said before, I cant tell you."  
  
"How do I know this isn't a trap?"  
  
"I guess you don't, but your going to have to trust me, unless you don't want the shards that is." She sat there, again in silence. There seemed to be much hustle and bustle going on on his side and a lot of static. He must be slightly out of range.  
  
Something suddenly occurred to her, "Hey! How do you know my phone number and know about the feudal era?" then he hung up, apparently very surprised by the question, and he did not want to answer. She wondered if it was just a prank, but deep in her gut, she knew it was not.  
  
After a few days of reading her friend's notes through and through, and catching up with homework, she went back to the feudal era waiting to meet Inu-Yasha's wrath. When she came out of the well, the sky was ominously dark and forewarned of a big storm. She quickly ran for cover as large droplets of water started to rain on her. She got to the village and knocked at Kaede's door.  
  
"Hello there, Kagome-Chan. Come in, Inu-Yasha has been rather irritated while yee have been gone. Yee should've said goodbye before yee left." She shut the door and waddled over to where a large pot of Miso soup cooked, and next to it in a smaller pot was white rice.  
  
Kagome sat across the table from Inu-Yasha who was glaring at her. She looked down, semi-ashamed of leaving. He still said nothing, but snorted and turned his head toward Kaede, "Is the food ready yet, old hag?" He asked rudely.  
  
"Patience, Inu-Yasha, Patience." She said calmly, stirring the pot.  
  
"Um.anything new, Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked timidly.  
  
"No, because you've been gone and I cant detect shards!"  
  
She glared at him and Kaede handed her a cup of tea. Kagome thanked her and sipped it. She set it down and looked in it thoughtfully. She was wondering whether she should tell Inu-Yasha what she heard about the shards. She considered not because of how rude he was acting. Kaede interrupted her thinking when she suddenly spoke, "Kagome, your clothes are rather wet, doest thou want any dry ones?"  
  
"Um, sure!" Said Kagome, glad of the excuse to get up from the table. Kaede led her from the room and into another where she got a rather pretty looking kimono out and handed it to Kagome. "Thanks" and with that Kaede left the room.  
  
Several minutes later Kagome came out with the kimono on, looking rather pretty. The kimono had blue and green humming birds on it against a light blue and lavender background and small lilies decorated it around the bottom. She sat down at the table, her hair now tied with a matching bow, and a bowl of soup and rice was placed before her. She looked up to see, to her surprise, Inu-Yasha staring at her as though he did not know her.  
  
She blinked, "What?"  
  
Inu-Yasha seemed to come back to reality at this and snorted, "Nothing, I just couldn't believe you would wear such ugly clothes. Then again, seeing what you wear on a daily basis-"  
  
"SIT!" He fell to the ground with such force the he seemed to be unconscious for a few moments as Kagome ate triumphantly. As Inu-Yasha pulled himself up from the floor she stated flatly, "I found out where four more shards are."  
  
He looked at her as though he hadn't heard her correctly and then rather angry, "Yeah, well when did you pick up on this information and why didn't you say anything before?"  
  
"Oh, Kaede, where are the others?" Inu-Yasha fell back on the floor rather distraught.  
  
"Oh, well, Shippou went out because he found a cute little girl fox to play with and I don't know where Miroku and Sango went to. I hope they found shelter."  
  
"Kagome!" Shouted Inu-Yasha angrily, "When did you find out about the shards and why didn't you say anything!?"  
  
"Because I didn't know if I wanted to tell you."  
  
"What!?" This made him angrier.  
  
"I found out three days ago. An anonymous person called me and told me about it."  
  
"Well, why didn't you come back sooner?" He yelled at her, fuming.  
  
"Because, I didn't want to. I didn't know if I ever wanted to come back!"  
  
"What, why!?"  
  
"Because of you! You are always so mean to me and yelling at me like I do everything wrong, as if I am useless! And when you're not treating me like dirt you're acting as though the only reason why you keep me around is because I can detect your precious shards!" After this, Inu-Yasha looked dumbstruck and surprised by this outburst. Then, Kagome realizing what she had said also look surprised. "I'm..Umm.." She could not think of what to say. She could see in Inu-Yasha's eyes that he was hurt by what she had said, but it was not as all the things he had said had not hurt her. She had been bottling all this up ever since they had started their journey together, she did not mean for all that to slip tonight.  
  
He then got angry too and shouted at her, "Your crazy! How do I treat you like dirt? I don't think your useless either, 'cuz if I did I obviously wouldn't keep you around! You are my shard detector, that's your job in this!" His words tumbled out of his mouth.  
  
"Well, its not as if you treat me like a friend!" Kagome shouted back, now growing angry again. She noticed Kaede was not around, but did not care.  
  
".."He paused staring at her disbelieving.  
  
"Don't act surprised by that, Inu-Yasha. You don't, and you know it! Ever since Kikyo came back you have been treating me, and the rest, like we aren't working hard enough to save her and like it's our fault."  
  
"I have not been treating you any differently than before Kikyo came back, and I don't see how this has anything to do with her, you, and me!" He said, then after, recounted his words and noticed he dug his own grave.  
  
"So pretty much," Kagome said, choking back tears, "That you haven't liked me since we first met. I thought we were at least friends, no matter how you acted towards me, but I guess I was wrong. Good bye, Inu-Yasha!" Kagome said tears running from her eyes and she ran out the door into the now pouring rain.  
  
"Wait! Kagome! Come back! That's not what I said!" He called after her as the door slammed shut. He sat there grumbling swear words under his breath and thought vigorously asking himself what to do. 


End file.
